Fellowship of the Ring Plus One
by fanficfanatic711
Summary: This is a Self-insert. Cassie from the normal world finds herself near Rivendell and ends up joining the Fellowship of the Ring. hope you enjoy. Now I will occasionally reread what I wrote to see if I missed something but feel free to tell me if you see a mistake because this story has no beta.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction for Lord of the Rings

Self-insert: Cassiopeia Williams

Cassie was riding her horse named Alexander along the trail. Now, Cassie was very familiar with this trail, so when it started to look different she was concerned.

Cassie wasn't that concerned though because she had her saddle bags packed with extra clothes, water, food, and her weapons.

Now one thing to understand about Cassie was that she was very old school. She carried instead of a gun; a bow and a quiver of arrows, knives on both thighs and calves, a short sword, and a katana.

The bow shaft was decorated intricately with vines and snakes. The rest of the weapons weren't as intricate.

Suddenly, she saw a arrow being pointed at her face.

She stopped and she instinctively knew that she wouldn't be able to reach any of her weapons so she put her hands up in surrender.

The one pointing the arrow at her face said something that she couldn't understand. He tried again with success.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Cassie and I was just riding on Alexander through a trail by my home," she replied instantly.

"There are no homes around here. You are coming with us," he said.

Someone grabbed the reigns and pulled. Alexander freaked out and reared back. Cassie tightened her thighs and managed to stay on. She then grabbed the reigns back and said, "Alexander only responds to me! Just lead the way and I will follow."

They looked at her incredulously like 'you expect us to believe that?!' She just said, "Look, I will follow you because I have no idea where I am."

~~~~Time Skip of the Century~~~~

Cassie was leading Alexander the way that the elves-YES elves- were leading her to go. They had taken her weapons from her awhile back.

She suddenly saw a palace up ahead.

'Now I know very well that there is no palace near my house!' Cassie thought frantically.

The elves soon stopped and she was made to get off Alexander.

She was soon taken to a courtyard with a lot of beings there sitting around a table.

"Lord Elrond we found this boy riding near here," one of the elves who had brought her there stated.

"First of all, have you ever heard of a boy named Cassie and second of all, I am a woman!" Cassie exclaimed.

"What were you doing there, Milady?" Asked someone wearing a circlet with dark brown hair and pale skin.

Cassie cocked her head to the side and said, "First off, my name is Cassie not _Milady_ and second off I was riding along a trail by my home that I know very well when it suddenly changed. I have no idea how I got anywhere near here when I know very well that there is no palace anywhere near where I live."

"She was very well armed, milord," one of the elves said.

"You never know when you will be attacked and those weapons were custom made so you better be careful with them." Cassie stated calmly.

Elrond's POV:

"You never know when you will be attacked and those weapons were custom made so you better be careful with them." Lady Cassie stated calmly.

"And do you know how to use your weapons, Lady Cassie?" He asked curiously.

She reached down her short tunic* and pulled out a small knife. She grasped it by the blade and threw it. It sailed over Elrond's head and hit the column behind him.

Instantly, the palace guards pointed their weapons at her.

Elrond turned around and noticed that there was something stuck to the knife. He pulled out of the column and saw that it was a horse fly.

"Yes, Lord Elrond I do know how to use them and be careful horse flies gouge out the skin to suck your blood and can carry diseases," she said.

"Thank you Lady Cassie," Elrond said then said to the men, "You can put your weapons down now."

The palace guards put their weapons down slowly.

"Now give her back her weapons," Elrond ordered.

"Thank you Lord Elrond,"Cassie said.

The guards brought her weapons out and everyone gasped.


	2. OC Bio and Profile

This is a Template from Deviant Art by Noobyaoiwriter

So someone brought it to my attention that we know next to nothing about the OC so here it is. Hope it helps.

OC Bio and Profile

Name: Cassiopeia Williams

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Species: Warrior Witch

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Hazel

Powers/Abilities/Styles/Gifts: Can use spells to help defeat her enemies as well as charm her weapons and is incredible with weapons

Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Knives, Short Sword, and Katana

History: Cassie has been an orphan since she was 5 and a warrior witch took her in soon after. The warrior witch taught Cassie everything that she knew including weapon forging, placing traps, strategy, hunting, and horseback riding. She also taught her many languages such as Latin, Greek, French, Ancient Egyptian, German, Japanese, and Spanish. Cassie is fluent in all of those as well as English and Chinese.

Personality: Cassie is a strong woman and she knows it. She doesn't take BS from anybody. She is willing to defend her friends and family from those who harm them. You will learn more as it goes on.

Likes: Reading, helping others, and honing her skills

Dislikes: Bullies, people who want to take over the world, dresses, and abusers

Strengths: Fighting, forging weapons, spell casting, and wards

Weaknesses: Diplomatic skills, sewing, and unable to act womanly

Family: Dead

Partner: none

Friends/relationships: you will see

Fears: Spiders and wasps

Sayings: I don't think that she has any

Extras: Wears guy clothes no matter the situation

A/N: and there you go I hope that this cleared up some things for you and enjoy the rest of the story!


End file.
